


The Land Girls

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Of Romance and Love [1]
Category: Land Girls (TV)
Genre: Companions, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: Rewrite of The Land Girls series 3. A BBC TV series.This rewrite will be concentrating on the developing friendship and companionship between the two characters Iris Dawson and Frank Tucker.This friendship is the foundation of their romantic relationship which will be explored in subsequent stories in this series.Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Iris Dawson/Frank Tucker
Series: Of Romance and Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Home to Roost

Her friend Rose is dead. They were billeted together and had travelled here, to Helmstead, on the same day. Iris has no one now. The girls in Farmer Finch's farm were friendly, but she doesn't know them well enough yet. They weren't proper friends. Not like her and Rose. She was lonely. Connie had her vicar and Joyce her husband, even though he was missing or dead. But at least she had someone. Iris hadn't even been _kissed_ properly yet!

She was currently occupying herself, sat at the kitchen table of Farmer Finch's farmhouse, making a doll for her friend's daughter. She frowned when the other's made fun of her.

Joyce had just entered with the morning post. She would always wait by the lane, hoping that she would receive some word of her husband's fate.

"Iris, is there anything there for me?" Mrs Reeves asked Iris.

Iris had to think quickly. "Oh, sorry, got to put my boots on!" She made the excuse and got up. Mrs Reeves called her back. _Oh no!_

"One for you."

"Thanks, I'll read it later," she hid the letter in her pocket before anyone could say anything else. She was so scared that she'd be found out. Then she fled out of the door.

-

Frank had not been back here, at the village he grew up in, for a good few years. He'd just seen the land girls head out, one running out before the others, looking upset, _flighty thing_ he thought. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Dennis?" Mrs Reeves asked.

"I'm Frank. Dennis's brother." He smiled to himself knowing how his older brother would love that, being mistaken for a younger man. Frank wasn't so pleased. _Do I really look that old?_ _I've only just turned 40 for Gods sake!_

"Of course, please come in. Well we haven't seen you around here for a while."

"Well, I go where the work is Mrs Reeves." Dennis had told him about her and Storey, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Do you have news about Dennis? We've all been worried…" _Not everyone was_ , he thought.

"No, erm… I haven't seen him since…," he changed the subject, not wanting to let on that he knew anything. "Well er… If you wouldn't mind showing me to my lodgings. I'm sure you'll like to run through my duties."

"I'm sorry?" She looked confused.

He sighed, "Mr Finch didn't tell you? He's offered me a job."

-

He quickly put his things away in his room upstairs, he wanted to get out on the farm and get back to work again as soon as he could. _Typical Finch_ , he thought, not warning that he was arriving, that he was the new farm-hand. Mrs Reeves wanted to know about Dennis, but he couldn't tell her. Dennis had found him, had told him what happened. He knew that Mrs Reeves downstairs was one of the reasons that his brother had beaten the everliving shit out of Vernon Storey. Dennis had asked Frank to go to Finch's farm and get work there. And to remind Finch that he owed him if he quibbled about offering Frank a job. Dennis trusted no one else to keep an eye on Storey and Esther. He said that he'd find him again soon, and for him to not let on to anyone that he knew anything until then.

-

"The man needed a job, and we needed help. I thought you'd be pleased?" Finch tried to reason with Esther.

"We hardly know him!"

"I know that he's worked the land all his life. That's good enough for me!" Finch smiled widely at her. She nodded a curt agreement and went back into the kitchen, shutting the door on him, telling him that breakfast had finished.

-

The three of them had found the tractor just sitting there at the edge of the field. Not where it should be.

"What a rust bucket!" Connie said, frowning at it.

"Are we using this instead of the horse?" Iris looked at it suspiciously. She wasn't fond of them, tractors. She preferred the horses. She felt safe with them, she understood them.

Connie and Joyce argued over whether to start it or not.

"I'll see if I can find Finch," Joyce walked away to get him.

"Yea, good luck!" Connie shouted after her.

So, Iris was left with Connie. "You think we'll all get a go?" she asked.

"Don't see why not? Get on, I'll start her up," she pointed at the back end to Iris, as she went round to the tractor's nose.

"Are you sure we're allowed?" Iris didn't want to get in trouble.

"Yea, you're showing initiative. You'll need that for the proficiency test,"

"What?" Iris didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh, the inspectors are coming, making sure all you new girls are qualified."

Iris _definitely_ didn't like the sound of that!

Connie held out her Land Girls manual to Iris. "See if there's anything in there about tractors."

"Maybe we should wait for Mr Finch?"

"Come on, how hard can it be? Talk me through it." Connie was very persuasive, an extrovert, the complete opposite of shy Iris.

"Iris flicked through the manual, pretending to find something. "Er, you crank it," Iris guessed.

Connie turned the handle at the front.

" _Stop!_ " They heard Frank shouting too late...

He came running up to them just as Connie screamed when the handle hit her wrist.

He pointed at Iris, "You get away from there!" he then went round to see Connie. He checked her arm, not in the most gentle of ways.

"Show me." He looked at her wrist. "Move your fingers," she wiggled them.

"You're lucky! No breaks!" He shouted at them all now, Joyce having run back upon hearing Connie's scream.

"You never, _ever_ use a piece of equipment unless you've been shown what to do first!" he shouted angrily.

"But we consulted the manual," Connie countered, cradling her wrist.

"The manual?" He asked. He saw Iris holding it. He stalked towards her, snatching the booklet away. She flinched at him. He looked in the book, then at her. "You, put it away," he shoved it back to her. _He knows!_ _I'm going to be found out!_ "You _always_ ask me or Mr Finch," he looked at all three of them, hoping the scare helped them to understand how dangerous farm machinery could be.

"Who are you?" Joyce asked.

"I'm the new farm hand, Frank Tucker," he left it at that. Telling them to get on with their task, clearing the drainage ditch, while he lifted the tractor's bonnet to see what was wrong with it.

Iris was unhappy. He looked so angry, _scary_. Mr Frank Tucker reminded her of her stepfather. Reminded her of his horrid temper.

-

"I prefer horses anyway," said Iris as they carry on clearing the sticks from the drainage ditch. "Who's that?" she noticed a man standing in the field across the ditch, watching them. He's just looking, watching.

"That's Walter Storey. Mr Tucker there," Connie pointed at Frank, "his brother Dennis gave his dad a right good beating!"

"Do you think he knows where Dennis is hiding?" asked Joyce.

"I don't like him. Mr Tucker. He scares me…"  
The others asked why. She made up a tall story about a murderer on her street, that chopped his wife up in tiny pieces, not wanting to reveal anything real about her past.

Frank glanced over at the girls clearing the ditch as he tinkered with the tractor. He'd seen the youngest flinch at him, she was scared of him. Scared of everything probably. And he thought that she was trying to hide the fact that she couldn't read. She seemed clever enough though. She needed a distraction, something to build her confidence up, he thought, some responsibility maybe? He knew just the thing.

He left the rusty old tractor, and walked over to the girls. He called over to Iris.

"Miss Dawson, you come with me please," he doesn't miss the loud one making a joke.

"Watch out for his chopper!" He raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Iris and saw… nothing... she hadn't understood the hidden meaning there. _Just as well_ , he thought. He _really_ didn't fancy explaining…

As they walked away, he saw Walter Storey watching them. Dennis had warned him, told him about his previous charges, including manslaughter. He'd told him that if he ever got in a fight with him, to fight dirty, just as he'd taught him. Frank looked back at Walter. He knew a bully when he saw one. Iris wouldn't last long out here if she didn't learn to stand up for herself more. At the moment, she's an easy target.

He asked her if she'd seen Walter. She nodded. He warned Iris to stay away from him. She's so nervous, wringing her hands and chewing her bottom lip. He tries to distract her by asking where she'd come from, about her family. She's shy. _No life experience_ he thought. He asked if she has a boyfriend or husband. She blushed and shook her head quickly. He's oddly pleased. He asks how old she is. 21 she says. Still young, but old enough. _For what? Why are you so interested in her?_ he asked himself.

-

She's nervous as he took her to the barn. She keeps looking behind her at him as he motions for her to go inside first.

"Go right to the end," he told her.

He deliberately slammed the door to check he's right about her being skittish. The barn door slamming made her jump almost out of her skin. She's so scared, something's happened to her. _It's not just Storey and Mrs Reeves he needs to look out for_ he thought.

"Go on Miss Dawson, we haven't got all day," he took a few steps into the barn. That made her move.

She's all nerves until she sees why he's brought her here. A lamb. Now all her nervousness is gone, melted away. Replaced with delight. He knew he'd done the right thing.

"I'm told she was born late in the season, smaller than the others. Mother's rejected her," he told her.

Her face dropped in shock, "Rejected her?"

He nodded, "Won't let her get close enough to suckle," he explained.

"Oh! How could she!"

"That's nature. No room for sentiment." He tried to be harsh, hard, to warn her, as he knew animals die and nature is cruel.

"She'll have to be hand reared," he fetched a bottle that he'd prepared earlier for the lamb, "I won't have time to do it. Pick her up and hold her on your knee," he directed her, then handed her the bottle.

The lamb took to the bottle, and her, instantly. Her face lit up. He's happy, glad they've taken to each other.

"You're a natural," he smiled encouragement towards her. "She'll need feeding three times a day, until she's weaned. It'll be your responsibility." He was right when he thought she needed a distraction. A purpose.

She looked up at him at that. Unsure. He told her that she needed to go and see Mrs Reeves about how to make up the milk.

He watched her until the lamb finished, then showed her how to make sure that the lamb was secured in its stall. She listened intently, taking it all in. He only has to show her once for her to get the idea. _She's a brain in that head of hers then._ He smiled. _She just needs the chance to use it_ , he thought.

He told her to go find the others. She's not as scared of him any more now. As she got to the barn door, he saw something on the floor. A letter addressed to her. He frowned. Ok, time for him to confront her about that other matter then. He picked it up and called to her.

"You er… you dropped this Miss Dawson."

"Thanks," she took the letter and shoved it into her pocket.

"It's from home. Must be eager to hear the news?" he asked, hoping she'd confess herself, and not make him ask.

She nodded in answer and tried to leave.

"Well you haven't opened it," he pushes.

"I haven't had time," Iris countered.

"You can spare a few moments can't you? Familie's what keeps us going," he thought of his brother. He paused, waiting for her answer. She chewed her bottom lip and didn't answer.

"You can't read, can you?"

"What? Course I can!" she faked shock at his accusation.

"There's no shame in it," he tried to calm her, reassure her.

"I'm not ashamed! I can read and write, same as anyone!"

"The manual earlier. There's nothing about tractors in there. You could have caused an accident," Frank said quietly, trying to get her to see reason.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" she replied angrily. She never wanted to cause any harm, just to hide her shame. He was wrong, she _did_ feel shame because she couldn't read. She ran.

"Miss Dawson!" Frank shouted after her. Too late, she's gone. He sighed.

-

She's so scared that he'll tell. That she'll be forced to leave. She didn't mean to cause an accident, she felt so guilty at the thought that she could have hurt someone. She knew that Mr Tucker was right. Feeling guilty that Connie could have been hurt was worse than the shame at the thought of someone knowing that she couldn't read.

She went back to find him. He was sat at a desk in a shed, writing in a ledger. She sidled into the shed, it's door open. He didn't look up.

Iris wrung her hands nervously. She finally scraped up enough courage to speak.

"I didn't know the tractor could hurt anyone," she said quietly. He finally looked up at her. "I just didn't want the others to think I was stupid," she looked down, ashamed.

Frank sighed, "You're not stupid," he paused and Iris looked up at him. "Anyone can see that," he smiled at her. She blushed at his praise, unused to receiving any. _Thank God he's not angry_ , she thought that he had a kindly smile.

"Did you go to school?" he asked her.

"When I could. But my little brother got poorly a lot, and my mum needed help with the others," she answered. He knows that he was lucky to have a proper schooling. He paused, thinking.

"Do you have the basics?" he asked.

"I can write my own name if I have to," she replied. "You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked quietly.

He sighed, "Who would I tell?" He had no friends in Helmstead. The Tucker name is mud here. Whispered gossip and looks follow him everywhere.

"Thanks… Mr Tucker," she made to leave.

He stopped her by leaning forwards and extended his hand towards her.

"It's Frank," he says, smiling up at her.

She took his offered hand and shook it happily. Glad of a friend. She smiled and went to leave again.

"Your letter… I could er… read it for you if you like? Write a reply?" He's unsure if she'd want him to read it, _maybe it's something she'd prefer someone else to do?_

Instead, she smiled widely at him. She bounced over to where he was, overjoyed, and sat on the barrel next to where he's still sitting. She handed him the letter expectantly, and beamed up at him. Her happiness is infectious, and he smiled back at her as he took her offered letter.

He opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

"Our neighbor writes for her, but it's my mum's words," Iris explained.

"Dear Iris, how is life on the farm? Things is much the same here, except us missing you…" he read the letter out to her. She smiled happily at him, watching his face as he read, wrapped up in his words. When he finished, she took the letter back, thanked him again, and tucked the letter into her pocket.

He helped her to write a reply there and then, using some paper from his ledger. Once they're done, he took another piece of paper and showed her how to make an envelope from it. Her mother's address was written on the front. _It's done!_ She clutched the reply tightly.

"Leave it with me," he said, "I've got some letters of my own to post today, so I'll send yours at the same time," he offered.

"Oh! I'll need to go to my room to get some money for the stamp," she said, getting up to go.

"No need," he smiled, "buy me a stamp next time," he added.

She beamed at him, handing him her reply back, thanked him again and went off to find the other girls.

He'll need to find an easy book for her, not too complicated, if his plan is to work he thought.

-

Frank had been shooed from the house as it was bathtime for the girls before the dance. He'd already gone and cleaned himself up and put a clean shirt, collar and tie on. He brought the truck round to the front of the farmhouse to collect the food and the girls and cleared it up while he waited.

-

This was the first dance that Iris had been to. Connie put lipstick on her. _Bright red!_ First time for that too. She's wearing a pretty tea dress. Yellow with flowers. A second hand one, but it fit her well enough. She preened. She wondered if she'll have a dance tonight. A kiss! She's nervous at that thought. Had to deliberately stop herself from nibbling her lip so as not to ruin her lipstick. She doesn't know any boys or men. Well, only Martin but he's too young. Farmer Finch. _Er, no_. Mr Tucker? Frank. That's what he'd said his name was as he offered his hand to shake. His hand was nice and strong. And he'd been kind to her. Reading her letter, then writing a reply for her.

-

Meanwhile, downstairs Frank went up to the kitchen door to see if everyone was ready. He saw Martin and his mum arguing. The lad was growing up. He didn't know how lucky he was to still have a mother to argue with. His own mother had died when he was very young.

He kept quiet, hovering in the doorway. He only made his presence known by noisily entering the kitchen once Martin had gone. He approached Mrs Reeves.

"Er… I can start loading the truck?"

"Er...Yes...," Mrs Reeves replied. "Thank you," she said as she sadly handed him Martin's box.

He spied a book of fairy stories on top of the pile of abandoned toys as he took it out to the truck. _Perfect_ , he thought and smiled to himself.

The girls came out. Frank thought that Iris looked lovely. She paused as she loaded her basket and stopped to speak to him as the other girls headed back inside to fetch more baskets.

"Thanks again for today," Iris said to him.

"It's no trouble," replied Frank, smiling at her.

She's wringing her hands again. _She's nervous_ , he thought.

"I was wondering if… perhaps next time a letter comes, you could read it for me again?" she asked, shyly smiling at him.

Frank looked away from her, glancing behind her to check that the others were not coming back.

"No," he said and watched her smile fall, "I want you to read it yourself."

She looked up at him, confused. "What?" she asked, shocked at his answer.

He smiled at her and reached into the truck, into the box of toys and handed her a book.

"An hour a day, no excuses. You come and see me after supper. You'll be reading by the time the lamb's weaned," he saw that the others were coming, so he took back the book and placed it back where it was before anyone could see. He'll hide it away properly later.

The girls climbed into the truck's back. He smiled up at her as he walked along its side to the cab. She returned his smile shyly.

He drove off as they all sang in the back. He hummed along as he drove.

-

When they arrived at the grounds of the Manor, the girls rushed off into the marquee. Frank is left to unload. While he did so, he made sure to take the book out of Martin's box of toys and leave it hidden in the truck's cab.

Then he headed into the marquee for a well deserved pint. He saw the girls talking excitedly. The two older ones broke away, Connie to her vicar, and Joyce off to speak to Lady Hoxley, she'd received word that her husband was safe, but injured, and was on his way to the hospital at the Manor House. He saw that Iris was left alone. She looked awkward and lost. Too shy to talk to strangers and everyone else is busy. She scanned the room, and saw Frank. She smiled, and came over to where he stood at the bar.

"Isn't it grand?" she said happily. He can't help smiling as she's bouncing happily next to him. He smiled and nodded, taking a drink of his pint.

"You should join the party with your friends," he said, pointing out at the dance floor with his glass, "You don't have to pass the time with me," he gave her an excuse to go.

"You _are_ my friend Mr Tucker," she smiled at him, "... Frank," she added. He smiled back at her.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, please," she smiled, happy he's accepted her presence here with him, "If it's no trouble of course," she added.

He bought her a drink and she stayed with him, dancing to herself next to him. _Maybe he'll get the hint and ask her to dance?_ she thought?

Frank noticed that the Storeys had arrived. He asked Iris to move to his other side, away from where Walter is headed to order at the bar while his father, Vernon, headed off to pester Mrs Reeves. She happily moved, wanting to keep Frank between her and Walter.

Frank sighed. He knows she wants to dance. Wants him to ask her. But he's too wound up by the Storeys to think about that. The elder, Vernon, playing up his limp as he walked past him.

Vernon left Mrs Reeves and Farmer Finch and headed to the table that Walter is sat at. On his way, he glared at Frank. Frank stared back. Iris noticed the exchange. She's worried. Frank is her friend now, she knew that there's something brewing between him and the Storeys, she's been told about what his brother did to Farmer Storey. She doesn't want the Storeys to cause Frank any trouble that could cause him to leave. She doesn't want to lose her friend now she's just found him.

Iris is called away to stand by Mrs Reeves before she can ask Frank anything. Mrs Reeves saves him from asking Iris to dance. He's not sure if he's happy or disappointed by this.

She looked back at Frank and smiled at him, he smiled back. The Storeys are leaving him alone, _thank goodness_ , she thought.

The Vicar, Henry, is speaking to the crowd now. Talking of his soon to be wife, Connie and how they met. Iris is distracted by Vernon Storey still glaring at Frank. She doesn't like this at all. She's pulled out of her worry by Martin, Mrs Reeves son, asking her to dance. She happily agreed and they're laughing together until Walter Storey barges over and cut in, pushing Martin away and taking over dancing with Iris.

She doesn't like Walter, but feels safe as Frank is there watching out for her, so she politely dances, not wanting to cause a scene.

Frank noticed what had happened and gritted his teeth. He didn't like this.

"What's he looking at?" Walter asked Iris angrily.

"He's just looking out for me," Iris answered happily. She looked over and smiled at Frank, who returned her smile with one of his.

Walter frowned.

"You'll have to watch yourself with him," he said to her angrily, "he's a thug. Just like his brother," he added menacingly.

Iris frowned. _He's wrong!_ She told Walter this.

"That's not true!"

"Only telling you for your own good, Tuckers can't be trusted!" he said louder than Iris liked. She isn't happy with this, with his anger towards her. They've stopped dancing now. She looks over at Frank. He's not happy, he's frowning and his arms are crossed in front of him. She's not sure what Walter is telling her is true. She knows which of the two of them she'd trust.

"I'd trust him before I trust you!" she shouted and ran out of the marquee.

She stood outside, trying to figure out what's going on, she needed to talk to Frank, to find out the truth from him, as she's sure Walter is lying to her. She's confused and sad, upset by the horrible things that Walter had told her.

Frank had seen all of the exchange between Iris and Walter. He watched as Walter danced with Iris. He didn't like it. _That boy is no good._ He wasn't happy with the way Walter was handling her, rougher than he'd like. He'd had to fold his arms to stop himself from intervening and making a scene by pulling Iris away and giving Walter Storey a thick lip. He had to satisfy himself by glaring at Walter instead. He'd seen Walter say something to Iris that she didn't like, causing her to run out. He gave Walter one last glare, then followed quickly after Iris, hoping that she's alright.

He found her standing over to the side, she didn't look happy. He went over to her.

"What'd he say to you?" he asked gently, not wanting to upset her more than she already is.

"It's not worth repeating," she said quietly. She knew that Frank isn't a thug, like Walter said he was.

"No, tell me," Frank asked her, more forcefully. He wanted to know what evil gossip that the Storeys are spreading about him.

Iris sighed, "He said that you're dangerous," she looked down sadly, she didn't like repeating it back to him. "But I know that you're nothing like your brother," she added. She knew that Frank's brother Dennis had beat Vernon Storey up, Joyce had told her this and Connie had confirmed it. But she knew that she didn't know the reason why. She'd over-heard a lot of gossip, but she knew not to trust it.

"Yes, more's the pity," Frank said and looked away shaking his head. He'd always been the quieter, softer of the two brothers. He's a temper, but it took a lot more for him to loose it than his brother did.

"But he beat up Mr Storey?" she asked. Half statement, half question. She wanted him to confirm the truth of the story, and to explain why.

"Look, the man had it coming to him," he confirmed that what she'd heard was true. He was angry now, not happy about people gossiping about his brother. "If I had to, I'd finish the job!" he leant in, shouting now.

Iris didn't like this. She ran away, back into the marquee. Iris doesn't like the Storeys. They're mean spirited and arrogant. But that doesn't justify Mr Storey needing to be beaten up. She knew that Frank wasn't like Walter said he was. He isn't! _He's not a thug. Is he?_ She's so confused by all this. Something doesn't add up.

Frank sighed to himself. He shouldn't have shouted at her. Shouldn't have let the Storeys wind him up so much that he lost his temper and took his fears out on poor Iris. He wished she could understand. Wished he could tell her everything, instead of leaving her to the gossip's mercy. She's scared of him again and it saddens him. He'd have to apologise to her, try and make it up to her. He went back inside, back to his drink.

Bloody Vernon had seen Iris run away from him and is looking at him, smirking. Typical of his recent luck. Frank tutted to himself and shook his head, finished his pint and ordered another.

Connie is singing now. Frank looked over at Iris who was sitting with Mrs Reeves. He's trying to figure out how much of the truth he can tell her without giving anyone's secrets away.

He saw Vernon Storey moving towards him. _What does this one want now?_ , he thought to himself. Vernon stood next to him at the bar and Walter came and stood on Frank's other side. Frank smiled to himself, Vernon must be that scared of him that he has to have his son as backup.

"You've got some front, showing your face here," Vernon said.

"Just trying to make a living," Frank answered.

"That's funny, 'cause I thought you lot were happy just to beg the streets," Vernon says. Frank looked at him, he will not play their game, rising to the slurs.

"You got a problem with Dennis, you take it up with him," Frank answered.

"Yea well, there's nothing I'd like more. But, unfortunately, he's run away, like the coward that he is. So I shall just have to deal with you," Vernon threatens.

Frank looked from Vernon to Walter, assessing them. Vernon's the ring leader here he thinks, Walter is just along to watch and to be the hired muscle if necessary.

"What do you want?" Frank asked. He's tired of all this dancing around and just wants to know what Vernon is planning.

"To find the hole that he's slithered into. And I know just the person to lead me to him," Vernon replied.

 _Ah, so that's his game then_ , Frank thought. He wanted Dennis and he meant to use Frank to get to him. _As if I'd give my brother up to his mercy_ , he laughed to himself.

"Well I don't know where he is," Frank answered, "And even if I did, I'd die before I told you," Frank told him, testing to see how far they were willing to go.

"Well if that's what it takes," Vernon smiled at him. _So_ , Frank thought, _now he knew. The idiot man has just given his plan away!_

"Look, you do what you have to do. You know where to find me," he added, now he knows what they're about, he just wants this over and done with as soon as possible.

The Storeys leave and go back to their table.

Frank downs his pint. He's going to busy himself helping to start the tidy up for when the dance ends. He needs to keep busy and think on his next move.

He gave Iris one last glance before he left. He smiled at her, but she just looked at him sadly. He sighed and went to get the truck ready.

-

Iris had watched the exchange between the Storeys and Frank. She'd watched them surround him at the bar. Walter was silent throughout, she'd watched Mr Storey smirk and smile at Frank. She'd not known what was said, but knew it wasn't good.

Frank was keeping his temper, Iris was glad he did. She kept watching, just in case she had to call for help. She hoped Frank kept his temper hidden. He'd hurt her by shouting at her earlier. But she didn't want him to get in trouble.

He was still her friend.

She was upset with Frank, that was true, but she didn't like the way he was being ganged up on by those two. Walter was the thug, not Frank she decided.

She could see that there was some sort of history between them, but she didn't know what. And without knowing, she couldn't help. She wished he'd trust her and tell her the truth.

The Storeys left, going back to their table. Frank looked oddly pleased. She wondered what that was about. She watched him finish his pint. He looked over at her and gave her a small smile. She sent him a sad glance back. She's so worried for him. Maybe she'll find him later and ask him about all this. Get him to trust her and to explain everything.

-

He gets back to the farmhouse and finds Iris by herself in the kitchen tidying up and making a pot of tea.

"Where's everyone else?" he asks.

"Upstairs or out."

He sighed and sat next to her. "I'm sorry I shouted earlier. At you Iris," he sighed again, "There's bad blood between us Tuckers and the Storeys."

She nodded. "I could see that. They don't like you very much do they?"

"No. They don't," he admitted.

"Do you want a tea?" She asked. He nods and she pours a mug for him and pushes it over. "Why though, what happened?" she asked.

"There's things I can't tell you Iris. You just have to trust me."

She nodded. She's does trust him, but she's upset he won't trust her with the truth. She thought he was her friend.

"I'm tired. I'm going to tidy up then get to bed," she says, standing up.

"You go on up Iris. I'll tidy up here." He said quietly. She nodded and went to go upstairs. She turned round and looked at him. He's stood, staring out the window. That same sad, determined look on his face, his jaw clenched, just as in the marquee. She frowned. She doesn't want any harm to come to him. She wishes he'd trust her.


	2. The War in the Fields

There's a fair in the village for the Wings for Victory charity. A spitfire is parked in the middle of the green. Martin stopped and stared, entranced by being able to see the beautiful machine up close. The pilot exited. _It's a woman!_

Iris broke his spell by tagging him and shouting for him to race her to the fields.

Back at the fields, the inspectors are there. The new land girls are having their assessments. Iris is stood on the top of the threshing machine, Vernon Storey's threshing machine, feeding it with hay passed up to her by Connie.

She kept looking nervously down at the inspector with his clipboard. She really doesn't want to fail.

There's lots of smoke coming over from the traction engine that's powering it, it caused her to cough.

"I can hardly breathe!" she told Connie.

"Here take this," Connie passed Iris another fork load of hay to try and distract her from the inspectors gaze.

Iris took the hay and spotted Frank. He's stood away from the others who are all gathered round the thresher. His arms are folded and his feet are planted firmly, he's looking directly at her. She's not sure whose gaze is causing her more nerves, Frank's or the inspector's! She's still upset with Frank, she doesn't like how he shouted at her, his temper scared her. She knew he's not told her everything about what's gone on previously between him and the Storeys. And that upset her more, that he didn't trust her.

She went back about her task, noting that the thresher was making funny clanking noises. There's a large gear grinding groan and her platform collapsed! She screamed as her footing vanished and she's thrown to the ground, luckily onto a pile of hay.

Frank ran as fast as possible. He's the first to her side.

"Lie still!" He told her, he held his hands out to try and stop her struggling.

"I'm fine," she argued, not wanting his help.

"No! Take it easy," he wanted to check if she'd broken anything.

"I'm all right!" She wanted to get on, she doesn't want to fail!

Frank held his arms out, trying to stop her from moving until he's checked her over. He doesn't like the way she's cradling her arm.

"Slip of a girl! Accident waiting to happen!" Vernon Storey shouted.

"She could have been killed!" Frank shouted back, he stood up to challenge Storey angrily.

"I don't think so," Walter chipped in, he faced Frank and challenged him back.

"Women weren't made for heavy machinery!" Vernon adds, "She's a liability. They all are!" He shouted. "I'll get rid of the lot of them tomorrow!" Vernon shouted angrily and stalked off, calling his son after him.

Iris walked off sadly, still holding her arm. She's upset that she's caused this incident.

"Iris! Wait!" Frank shouted and sped to catch her up. They're stood off to the side, by themselves.

"I let the girls down," she quietly said. He can see tears pooling in her eyes.

"No! It's not your fault," he tried to reassure her, placing a hand on her arm.

"Why are you here?" She asked angrily. She didn't want him to see her upset, hated that he's witnessed her failure.

"Bit of moral support," he said quietly.

"You've just made everything ten times worse!" Iris thought that Frank shouting at Farmer Storey gave the farmer the excuse he'd been looking for to get rid of the land girls. Iris stormed off. Frank sighed. He looked up and saw Vernon Storey smiling at him. He'd probably seen and heard the whole exchange. _That didn't bode well_ Frank thought. He walked off, back to his duties.

-

While Frank walked back to Finch's farm, he saw Iris happily singing as she groomed one of the Shires. She looked happy. She saw him and her smile dropped. He sighed and walked over. He needed to fix this. He approached slowly, hands in his pockets, trying to think of something to say to her. She started singing again. He stopped, stood close to her.

"Anyone would think you're a country girl," he smiled softly at her. She pointedly ignored him.

"Bit of love, that's all she's after," she answered without looking up at him, still grooming the horse.

He knew that she didn't just mean the animal she's petting. He sighed, he's no good at emotions, especially tricky ones like she's maybe asking of him. He changed the subject.

"How are you bearing up?" He walked round, to try and get her to look at him, to see his sincerity. But she moved so that her back was to him.

"Few bruises, no harm done," she answered mechanically.

He tried again. He tried to explain why he's so angry at the Storeys as he guessed that that is what's really upset her. He didn't like the trouble this vendetta caused either, but he can't tell her the real reason behind it. "Look on Vernon's face after. He swans around this village like he owns it. Thug of a son. He's asking for trouble." He hoped she understood the warning he gave her.

"You Tuckers stick together," she said quietly, still not looking at him. He frowned as he wondered what she's heard. Gossip is never a good thing.

"Vernon got what was coming to him," he said, thinking that she's most likely heard of the beating his brother gave Vernon Storey.

"Maybe you're here to finish the job?" she accused him quietly, she's stopped brushing now and is looking down, still not facing him.

He sighed, "There are things you can't understand," things he wishes he could explain to her.

Now she turned to him angrily, "I don't want to either!" she all but threw the brush at him and stormed off.

Poor Martin is in the firing line of her anger as he asked if Iris wants to hear his poem for the town hall meeting later. "Go and pester someone your own age!" she shouted at him as she stomped away towards the farmhouse.

Frank sighed again, he'd really annoyed her. She wanted to know the truth, and thought he didn't trust her enough to tell her. He wished it was that easy. He shouted over to Martin to come read him the poem. Martin smiled and ran over. Frank said that the poem might get him into trouble, but he told him it's perfect and would win the poetry competition if it was up to him. They finish stabling the horses and headed over to the farmhouse.

-

In the farmhouse kitchen, the land girls were arguing over what to do about Vernon's plan to get rid of them.

"We should boycott Vernon's farm!" Connie shouted angrily.

"I don't want trouble," Iris voiced quietly.

Connie is quiet for a few moments, then announced, "I've got a plan to prove that us land girls are up to it and better than the farmers!"

-

The next day, Connie confronted Vernon in front of everyone at the fair. She challenged him to a ploughing contest. Farmers verses land girls! Vernon agreed, but only if the competitors can be chosen by drawing names. Connie agreed. The time and place set!

-

Iris has found a stallholder at the fair who is selling head-scarves and she happily looked through them.

"You look pretty," she flinched and dropped the scarf. She'd not heard Walter Storey approach.

"Frank Tucker, he been bothering you?" he asked.

"That's not your concern," she countered.

"Well you shouldn't pander to him," he grabbed her arm, "after what his brother's done."

Iris tried to pull free from him, "From what I hear, your father deserved it!"

Walter's father called him over.

Walter leant into her and whispered, "I'll make him pay!"

Iris flinched away, still trying to free her arm. He finally let go and went to join his father. She rubbed her arm, another bruise forming. She wondered if she should tell Frank about this. She's still upset with him for not trusting her with the truth. She'd found out some of what happened from questioning Connie. She tried asking Mrs Reeves, but she'd told her to keep quiet and not ask her about that. She'd rather find out how much is true or not from Frank himself though. Some of what she's heard is horrible, she's sure it wasn't true. But she also cared enough to not want to see Frank getting hurt by Walter and his father. _I'll swallow my pride and find him later_ she thought. _He needed to know._

-

They're all gathered in the village church hall. The school children were doing a poetry presentation for the Wings for Victory campaign.

Frank's correct about Martin's poem, judging by the frowns. But the visitor from the ministry, Miss Timpson, thinks it's marvellous! He smiled.

Lady Hoxley did a speech, Frank noticed Iris's downwards look when her dead friend Rose was mentioned.

Miss Timpson then gave a rousing speech stating that 'community spirit is alive and well'. Frank laughed to himself at that, Walter had been sending him glares all through the meeting. Frank met his glare and shook his head, sighing.

-

Back outside, at the field where the ploughing contest is to take part, the names of the competitors were to be drawn. It's Walter verses Iris. _It's been rigged_ Frank thought. Iris was extremely unhappy. All the farmers were laughing, as if the contest was won already.

"You'll just have to do your best," Mrs Reeves told her.

"In front of all these people!" she nervously wrang her hands, close to tears with nerves.

"Oh ploughing, it's easy!" Connie tried to reassure her.

"Well then you take it on," Iris shouted back.

"Come on Iris, you can't back out now," her plans falling apart.

"Do it for Rose," Mrs Reeves tried.

"Do it for the girls," Connie added.

-

Walter went first. He whipped the poor horses harshly.

"No need for that, I'd like to see you whipped," Iris said bravely. She didn't like to see the animals hurt.

Vernon Storey was stood next to her and shoved her away, "Come on Walter! Show her who's boss!" he shouted, not meaning just the horses.

Vernon had hit her where she was still bruised from falling from the thresher. She ran off in tears.

Frank saw her running, he snatched the judges manual from their desk when they weren't looking and ran after her. A plan was forming in his head. She needed to get her confidence back or the Storeys will have beaten her as surely as if they'd used their fists.

He knew where she'd headed and found her in the barn, in Penny, her lamb's, stall. She's sat in the straw, sadly comforting herself by nuzzling the small lamb. He went round to her and leant on the railing, smiling down at her. She knew he was there, but refused to look at him.

"Are you going to hide in here 'till it's over?" he asked.

"Who said I'm hiding?" She finally looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying. "It's a stupid competition!" she spat angrily, looking away and cuddling Penny again.

Frank sighed. He took the stolen manual out of his pocket theatrically, smiled at her, opened it at the page on ploughing and read. "Well packed furrows. Neat ins and outs. Nothing to it!"

Iris sighed, still looking away from him. She bit her lip nervously, she needed to tell him now, while she had the chance. She looked up at him. "Walter's out to get you." She finally voiced the fear that's been nagging at her all day.

Frank didn't look up from the manual, "Think I hadn't noticed?" he muttered.

"He won't let this go," she urged, looking up at him, trying to make him see.

"Then I'll make him see sense!" he said back, louder than he meant to, causing her to look away again. He's not interested in talking about Walter right now, not with the competition looming urgently.

She's worried. She doesn't want Walter and Frank to fight. She hugged Penny tighter.

Frank needed to set her mind back on the competition. _She needed to win._ He went back to reading the manual, looking for something. "Ah!" he exclaimed, "All furrows must start and finish at scratch," he paused and looked up from the manual at her.

She caught his eyes, "I'm not doing it," she said quietly.

He smiled at her, he's almost there. He went back to the manual, running his finger along the page as he read, "All idle runs on the opposite end must be made to the headland,"

She sighed angrily, "And I don't need you to fight my battles!" she shouted at him.

He smiled at her, he can use her anger now, "Then get out there," he pointed at her, smiling, "and prove me wrong!" He closed the manual and stood, putting the manual back in his pocket. "Old Peg," he's giving her his experience now, none of this is from a manual, but from years of his hard work. "She tends to pull left, so try and keep your right hand down." He smiled at her and left. He paused at the barn door, hoping he'd done enough. She didn't move, still cuddling Penny.

He's right. She knew he's right. She needs to show those Storeys that she's not a 'stupid girl' to be pushed around. _With Frank's help, I could do this._ He still won't tell her his secrets, but he believed in her when no one else would. She smiled at this and then giggled to herself at the fact that he'd actually stolen the judges manual for her! She made a decision and kissed Penny, placing her back in the hay. She stood and turned. She smiled over at Frank. _He'd waited for her. He'd not left her. He believed in her!_ He smiled back and nodded towards the door, holding it open for her. She laughed and ran out, back to the fields. He followed after.

-

They're just back in time, she hoped that the match isn't forfeit because of her lateness. She ran up to the other girls, "Ok?" she asked.

"Where the blazes have you been!" shouted Connie.

"She's here now, that's all that matters!" Miss Timpson added, "Right young Iris, to horse!" she shouted.

Iris ran over to where Frank was waiting for her by the plough. She held her hat out to him, "Would you help me please?" she asked him.

He nodded and smiled a 'yes' at her.

They ran to the plough. She gathered the reins. Frank stood next to her, pointing down the field.

"Stay loose on your turns. Fourth post from the end, use that as a benchmark." Some final tips for her. He smiled widely at her and she nodded an 'ok' back to him. Frank went to stand by the side, with the others, to watch. She smiled over at him and took a large nervous breath.

"Ready?" shouted Miss Timpson.

"Ready!" answered iris.

The other land girls shouted encouragement. She can see Frank smiling proudly at her. She took another deep breath and calmly told the horses to 'Walk on'.

She can hear shouts of 'keep your line' and 'come on Iris!' but she blocked them out, concentrating on Frank's advice, taking in all the experience he's given her. She started singing.

"There's no stopping her!" Connie shouted excitedly.

"The girl's got a feel for horses," Frank said proudly. _Vernon shouldn't have picked Iris if he wanted to win!_

"Right hand down, fourth post as mark." She repeated Frank's advice as a mantra to keep herself going.

"He whistled and he sang 'till the greenwoods rang, and he won the heart of a lady," she sang happily.

"Aren't you clever!" she shouted encouragement at the two horses. "Straight furrows, not too deep," she repeated Frank's words, she'd be lying if she said she hadn't listened to everything he'd said, "Frank was right! Nothing to it!" she's smiling widely now. She finished to wild applause, cheers and hugs from the other girls. "These girls did most of the work," she pointed to the horses modestly.

"Short time out while the judges confer," announced Lady Hoxley.

Iris smiled happily at Frank as he handed her hat back. He smiled back at her, caught up in her happiness. She's bouncing on her toes. They all gather round the judges desk, farmers on one side, land girls on the other. All awaiting the announcement.

"The winners of the Wings for Victory ploughing challenge, are the Helmstead land girls!" Iris is handed a little trophy amid loud cheering and applause. Frank and the Vicar Henry, Connie's boyfriend, lifted her up on their shoulders. She can see Vernon shouting at Walter out of the corner of her eye. That caused her to laugh more. _The bully got what he deserved._ She's glad Frank came to find her. She vows to trust him from now on.

The group decide to take their celebrations off to the local pub, 'The Fleece Inn'.

He pulled her aside before they leave to speak to her. "I knew you could do it," he told her.

 _He had faith in her all along._ She blushed at that. "Thank you," she whispered to him. "I'm sorry for being angry with you. Before. I know you've secrets, that you'd rather not talk about. I thought you didn't tell me because you didn't trust me," she added quietly.

He smiled and told her not to worry on that  
He confided in her that he'd actually told her more than any other, but there's some things he can't say to anyone, even her, for fear of causing others here hurt. They're not his secrets to tell. She smiled and nodded an understanding. He told her he'll join her later at the pub, as he has to help stable the horses away first. She nodded and thanked him again, touching his arm, smiling at him happily.

-

They're sat, happily drinking in the afternoon sunshine.

"I'll remember this day forever," Iris admitted joyfully. _For more than one reason_ she thought to herself. She's glad they've repaired their friendship, her and Frank.

"The future is ours girls!" Miss Timpson said as she got up to leave.

-

People are slowly starting to leave, she wondered where Frank had got to…

She'd waited for him until she's the last one there, then she reluctantly got up to go. He's probably caught up in something, she knew how busy he was. She saw Walter sat by himself outside. She paused, deciding what to do. She made her mind up, and approached him, maybe she can make him see sense, tell him to leave Frank alone without them fighting. She neared him nervously.

"All on your own?" she asked.

"Who'd have a drink with me?" now she's closer to him, she can smell the drink on him. He's drunk. Maybe she'd made a mistake in trying to talk to him after all.

"You shouldn't let your father do you down," she tried anyway, remembering how she'd seen Vernon shouting at him after she'd won.

"Beaten by a girl!" he repeated back what his father had shouted at him.

Iris tried smiling at him. This only made him angrier. Not what she'd planned. "You're better than that," she tried again.

"Poor excuse for a son!" he again shouted what his father had thrown at him. He's not looking at her, he's looking down at his clenched fists.

Iris backed away. She needed to leave. Whatever she'd tried hasn't worked, it's just made him angrier. Iris shook her head and stood, "I should get back," she made her excuses and went to leave.

He suddenly looked up at her, grabbed her wrist and leant into her. His breath is drink laden.

"One for the road?" he leered at her.

She tried to break his grasp, but he's too strong for her. She's frowning now, but he's smiling.

"Go home Walter, sleep it off," she's struggling now, moving her hand this way and that, desperately trying to escape.

He stood up, leaning over her, gripping her tighter now, his fingers are digging into her arm, hurting.

"A kiss? Send me on my way?" he leant in closer, grabbing at her shoulders now to pull her in.

"No!" she pushed him away and he finally let go, surprised she'd actually fought back.

He stood staring at her, his face red with anger now. "Me dad was right! You're nothing but a tease!"

"Well maybe it's time you stop listening to him," she said back, rubbing her wrist where he'd grabbed her wrist too tightly.

"All eyes and smiles whenever it pleases you!" he shouted back. She started to back away, but he grabbed her at the shoulders again, looming over her. She struggled, trying to escape again.

"I said no!" Iris tried pleading with him.

"What? Are you saving yourself for Mr Tucker?" he shouted at her, jealous. She wished Frank were here.

"Get your hands off!" Iris is desperate now, she needed to get away. She never should have approached him, she thought regretfully.

"Or what!" he shouted at her, spitting with rage at her.

"Or you'll have me to deal with!"

 _Frank! Thank God!_ , Iris thought.

Walter looked around behind him, he's angry that he'd been caught! He released Iris as he turned to face Frank.

"Come here," Frank said to Iris, she gratefully fled to stand behind him. He checked her over quickly, asking if she's ok, she nodded and smiled gratefully at him. Glad he's there.

Frank turned his attention to Walter. "I ought to knock you into next week!" he shouted at Walter, angrily pointing at him.

Iris touched his arm, "Leave it Frank." She just wants to go. She tried pulling him away, but he's leaning angrily towards Walter.

"I'd like to see you try, come on! Come have a go!" he shouted at Frank, trying to provoke him.

Frank looked at him and shook his head. He turned and went to where Iris is waiting, she's wanting to leave.

Walter laughed, "Running scared! Just like your brother!" he taunted.

Frank turned back to Walter, "If I started on you, I wouldn't stop. I think you've been shamed enough for one day." Frank smiled angrily at him and turned to walk away again.

"Call yourself a man!" Walter grabbed Frank and tried to get him to fight, Frank easily held him off, pushing him away.

Iris intervened, putting herself between them, she pulled at Frank to try and get him away. "Leave him!" she shouted at Walter. "He's twice the man you are!" she spat angrily at him.

Walter let go at that and Frank broke away. The two men glared at each other. Iris snapped Frank out of his rage by leaning towards him and touching her hand to his chest, "Let's go home," she smiled at him gently. He looked at her, _she's right_ he thought.

"All right," he said quietly, his anger dissipated at her gentleness. He picked up Iris's dropped hat, turned to Iris and put his hand on her back to usher her out and away safely.

"I can wait!" Walter shouted after their retreating backs, "I've got all the time in the world!"

-

Frank asked her to meet him in the barn, at Penny's stall, after dinner. He's waiting for her, petting Penny, with a lantern lit behind him. She headed over. He told her to sit and handed her Penny after she'd made herself comfortable in the hay. She smiled happily at him, wondering what he's up to. He pulled a book out of the straw beside him, the one he'd rescued from Martin's charity box.

"Time to start your lessons Iris," He handed the book to her. She smiled widely at him, excited to begin.

After they've finished reading, Frank got up to go, but Iris lingered. She's biting her lip nervously.

"Um Frank… I need to tell you something…," she said quietly.

He sat back down and nodded at her to continue.

She looked at him sadly and told him how her father had died in the great war and her mother had remarried a few years after. Her stepfather was ok at first. Until he lost his job and started drinking. She shook her head sadly at the memory. She whispered how she'd hear him shouting at her mum late at night and then find her the next morning with a black eye or bloodied lip. He'd taken to shouting at her too. She went quiet then. He asked gently if he'd hurt her. She shook her head. She'd always ran and hid if he started shouting. He'd been found dead in an alley near the pub a few years ago, got in a fight probably. She explained that it's just that Frank shouting at her like he did, brought back horrible memories.

Frank said he'd guessed as much, from the way she reacted to him. He said her name gently to get her to look up at him and told her solemnly that he would never hurt her. _Ever._ He may shout and bluster, but he'd never ever hurt her. She nodded and said that she knows. She trusted him on this.

-

Frank headed out early the next morning. He quickly gathered a backpack of necessary items and his shotgun, and he sneaked out before anyone was even thinking of waking up. His years of experience meant that he could move silently when needed. When he's outside the farmhouse, he took care to stop and check all around him. Making sure he's not spotted, before heading off into the woods belonging to Hoxley Manor. He's done this many times before, he knew this land and its inhabitants well. He's seen how low the meat supply in the farmhouse's pantry is, almost non-existent. Definitely not enough to keep the workforce healthy. A few rabbits taken off the Hoxley land won't make any difference to the land owners, but it will make the world of difference to the farm residents. He's noted how slim Iris is. It won't take much for a lack of decent food to affect her.

He smiled happily to himself. The quiet walk through the woods giving him time to reflect. He's glad that his friendship with Iris has been repaired. He enjoyed her company and had missed it terribly when she was angrily avoiding him. Most in the village were keeping their distance from him, his family name keeping them away. He is used to being a loner, that wouldn't usually bother him, but it was pleasant to have someone to talk to, to have someone smile when they saw him for a change, instead of the usual frown of disapproval he'd become used to receiving. He'd got so used to her company, that when it was removed, he felt lost. He had placed great value on their friendship, he paused, _probably more than I should_. _Maybe it was more than friendship?_ He shook his head at that thought.

He freely admitted to himself that he was absolutely thrilled when she'd accepted his help and heeded his advice in the ploughing contest. She'd shyly placed a hand on his arm during their dinner at the farmhouse later, stilling him completely with that small gesture. He'd forgotten how much he'd missed a woman's touch. She'd then smiled up at him and thanked him saying that the trophy was half his really, as she couldn't have done it without this help.

He'd felt real fear when she'd fallen from the thresher earlier and his anger at the Storeys was released when he saw their shoddy equipment fail her. He knew he should have kept quieter, to not shout and draw attention to his anger at her harm, but he couldn't help but fret for her.

He was also glad that she trusted him enough to confess her fears about his temper and that she trusted him not to hurt her. He'd never laid a finger on a woman before now, and he never would. He shook his head, not understanding men who did. Which brought him musings on to Walter Storey.

He didn't like the attention Walter Storey was giving her. Walter had been giving her loaded looks since she'd arrived, trying to speak to her. He was so relieved that he'd arrived at the pub just in time to stop Walter's drunken grabbing at her progressing into anything worse. He'd have happily beaten the shit out of him there and then, his temper raised at the sight of Walter's heavy handedness. But Iris had pulled him out of his angry fog with her gentle touch to his chest. She'd chosen him over Walter and he couldn't help but preen with male pride over that. He'd probably made a mistake in showing Walter that he was a rival for Iris's attention. The angry youth would no doubt use this against him and her, if Frank was any judge of character. But in the spur of the moment, he'd just wanted to protect her from that bully.

One thing that he was deathly certain of was that Iris needed protecting from the Storeys. He vowed to make it his job to keep her safe.

His reflections were rudely interrupted by an unusual noise nearby. He could hear a foreign voice, German? Through the morning mist, he could see them, down below him. He shouted a challenge, "Who goes there!" and raised his gun. He ran towards the person, but they had already vanished in the mist, a small fire left in their wake. He stamped it out and picked out the small piece of remaining paper. Letters and numbers. _Code!_


	3. The Enemy Within

Frank had already handed the scrap of paper he'd salvaged over to the police and given his report there earlier. He's now up at the Manor house, to report the same to her Ladyship.

He's sent into Lady Hoxley's office. He's all deference, standing while she sits. Cap in his hands in front of him. He hated having to do that. She asked him to tell her what he had to report.

"He set light to the paper, I couldn't save it all."

"What was on it?" Lady Hoxley asked him.

"Numbers, letters, no words, none that I could recognise anyway."

"Code." She thought.

Frank grunted and nodded in agreement.

"Did you get a proper look at him?"

"He had his back to me," he shrugged, "long coat, hat."

"That could be any number of people," she sighed. "You say he took the suitcase with him?"

"I couldn't see what was in it… Maybe a radio?" he guessed.

"Maybe not…" she really hoped there weren't spies here.

"What were you doing on my land?" She smiled at him.

Frank paused, looking directly at her, not above her left shoulder as he'd been taught. "Taking a short-cut home." She definitely knew what he was doing. But he'll not admit to poaching a few rabbits to fill an empty pot with at least some meat.

"It's not a short-cut." A challenge.

"I came here to um…," he looked round pointedly at all of the expensive paintings on the walls, the money from selling those could feed a few people. Then he looked back at her and continued, "...report what I'd seen. Thought you'd want to know." Challenge returned.

"Thank you. I'll take care of this." A dismissal. He nodded in reply and left.

-

Iris went to the barn to feed Penny. Happy to have this time away to herself. The lamb was lovely and she's glad Frank had given her this task and not one of the others. _She's gone! Where could she be?_ The straw was still warm though… So not gone long.

"Penny?" she called, looking round the barn. Nothing. She needed to find Frank, see what he's done with her.

She found him in the old stables, sorting through old tools, trying to mend some old rakes.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" She shouted at him.

He looked up from his work, oh, she doesn't sound happy… He looked at her quizzically.

"You could have told me!" she accused.

"What?" He stopped his work, frowned at her, confused.

"That she was being taken away."

He didn't understand.

"Penny!" she shouted desperately at him.

He stood up now, finally understanding that she's looking for her pet lamb. "What? She's gone?"

"You didn't know..?" she's close to tears now, guilt on her face, waving her arms, "I must have left the stall open!"

He sighed and looked away from her, down at the tools. _Walter… What's he bloody done?_

"I'm so sorry!" Her anger had all evaporated, replaced by remorse and guilt at shouting at him for no reason. "I'll go and look for her!" She went to rush away.

"No!" he called her back. He's a fair idea on what's happened. _Bloody Walter!_ He sighed and pulled his gloves off, throwing them harshly onto the workbench.

"Get that lot out," he told her, pointing at the old tools, "we might be able to use some of them on Storey's farm." He walked away purposefully. His anger is rising. He's fed up of the bloody Storeys.

She followed him, having to run to keep up with his long strides.

"Stay there!" he told her forcefully, angrier than he should have. She went back to the tools, sighing. She can't help. He needs to do this himself, he needs to keep her as far away from that thug as he can!

-

Frank hurriedly searched through the Storey's barn, but he's found nothing so far. He heard the scrape of a metal against the brick wall. He looked out in the corridor. _Walter!_ He's holding a small scythe. Frank reached for a rake and stood, waiting. They glare at each other. Walter is nervously passing his blade from hand to hand. Frank smiled. He's seen his weakness now. Walter's scared, not used to anyone actually standing up to him. Frank threw the rake down on the floor between them. He didn't need it. Didn't need to fight if he could instead intimidate Walter. He stood his ground, waiting, not moving, a challenge.

"It's enough!" Frank shouted firmly.

"Pick it up!" Walter spat back.

"If we fight, this'll never end!"

"Take it, or I'll do you anyway!" He pointed his blade at Frank, his face going red.

"And then what? One of my lot will come after you and so on, time and again? No more Walter!" He pointed at him "Look, I want that lamb back. It's important to Iris. Poor girl, she's hardly any age, she's already seen enough trouble. I'm offering you a truce. We can end this before we both end up dead!" He'll try his best at reasoning first. Give the lad a chance. He took a step towards him, keeping up the intimidation.

"You're brother cracked half the bones in my old man's body! Tell me where he is!" His face is now bright red with anger.

"I don't know where he is."

" _Liar!_ " he shouted now, full of rage.

"Look, he could be anywhere." Frank stated calmly.

"Well then you go to the police. T... tell 'em you did it!" he clutched desperately at anything to win.

" _What!!_ " Frank can't believe this.

"Someone has to pay!"

"I'm not gonna do that!"

"Then tell those girls to watch their backs!" Walter left, scraping the blade along the bricks on his way out.

"No more violence Walter!" Frank shouted after him. He sighed. _It's like trying to reason with mud._

-

Frank went back to Finch's farm, back to the stables where he left Iris. She's flinging the tools out of the room he'd left her in and off onto the yard floor. He stood, watching as the tools go flying. _She's angry then._

She came out before he had the chance to call her, she must have heard him.

"Well?" She asked, hopeful.

He sighed in reply, holding his hands out.

She threw the shovel she's holding on the floor and stomped off.

"Where are you going?"

She turned and shouted angrily, "Can't stay here and do nothing!"

"She'll turn up." he didn't want her to go, to get caught up in something else, or by _someone_ else.

"You don't know that!" She turned to go again.

"It's…" he started, and she turned round again at his sigh, "It's not your fault" he sighed again.

"How can you say that?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head, "Everyone makes mistakes." Meaning his. His mistake at letting her get caught up in all this.

"I'm an idiot! A stupid, useless idiot!" she's crying now.

He sighed. She's not. He's the stupid one for thinking that him hiding the truth about this thing with the Storeys would end well.

"Come on then." He said resignedly. She smiled at him sadly and whispered a small thank you as he smiled back at her, placing his hand on her back to comfort her as they walk away to search. _A pointless search. But at least it'll keep her away from Walter for a while._

-

They've been searching fruitlessly for hours.

She's leading him along the dried up stream bed that winds through the woods.

"We should stop. We're not gonna find her!" he's running after her, trying to get her to slow down.

She's desperate now, crying. She started scrambling up the dirt bank.

He ran after her "Look! you can't go that way, there's traps!"

He grabbed her arm, trying to stop her. She escaped his grip, falling to her hands and knees, then tried running off up the bank again.

"She might be caught!"

She's desperately trying to scramble up the bank on her hands and knees.

He grabbed her arm again before she could get to the top, pulling her back, turning her round to face him.

"Get off me!" she fought against his hold.

He pulled her back towards him, not letting go "No! It's dangerous!" He can't have her hurting herself.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me!" she cried, distraught.

 _No, silly girl, of course it matters! It matters to me!_ he thought.

He's got her now, he held her upper arms, keeping her from running, trying to get her to look at him.

"Look!! She's not out there!" he shouted desperately.

"You don't know that!"

She escaped his relaxed grip and tried to run up the bank again but stopped and turned round, crying, pleading with him.

"She might be hurt, afraid! What if something happens and I could have stopped it?"

She goes to crawl back up the bank again.

"How can I live with myself?"

She slid back down the bank, kneeling in the dirt, crying.

"She's the only thing in the world I'm responsible for!" she sobbed.

She turned and sat back on the bank. Crying her eyes out now.

"And I've let her down!"

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, crying heavily, distraught, guilt gnawing at her.

"Look…" he went to her, kneeling down in front of her, placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but whatever he was going to say is lost to him as she grabbed him, putting her arms around his neck, pulling him in, crying her heart out into his shoulder. He sighed. Unsure what to do with his hands.

"Don't worry. I'll make it alright. I'll make it alright." He'll have to go and see Walter and make that deal.

She sobbed on his shoulder now. Her hands gripped the back of his waistcoat desperately, holding onto him tightly. He sighed and leant his head towards hers. He needs to protect her. He hated seeing her cry. He'd never been any good at dealing with crying females before. This is all so new to him.

What she said about her lamb rings true. But instead _she's_ the only thing in the world he's responsible for. And he's let her down. _If something happens to her and I could have stopped it, I won't be able to live with myself._

He doesn't like it, but he knows what to do. His brother will be disappointed, but at least Iris will be safe from any more harm.

He finally put his arms around her. Patting her back, telling her to hush now, it's alright, Calming her like he would a frightened young filly.

She pulled her head back, sniffing, finally letting go of her deathly grip on the back of his neck. She's still so very pretty, even though her face is a snotty mess. He smiled and offered her the ever-present rag from his pocket.

She wiped her eyes and they head back to the farm.

"I'll make it alright Iris," he promised her.

She nodded and smiled up at him. Her faith in him is crippling. He'd never had someone depend or trust him so much before. It gave him purpose though, an honourable purpose, one he's proud of.

-

Frank found Walter in the Storey barn, mucking out. He stopped in the doorway, hands in pockets, waiting for Walter to acknowledge him. Walter turned and looked at him. He waited for Frank to speak. Frank sighed and looked down, then up at him. Not wanting to speak, but knowing that he has to. _For Iris._

"I'll do it," he paused. "But there's a condition. You leave those girls alone, and you don't go near Iris again. Not ever." he looked down, then back up reluctantly, to continue. "We end this here and now, what do you say?"

Walter leant on his spade, nodded and answered "I'll put it back in the barn. Take Iris there this evening, set her mind at rest."

Frank nodded and left, his heart heavy. He sighed, unsure now if he'd done the right thing, but if it meant Iris will be safe, then he didn't care.

He never saw Walter smiling wickedly.

-

Frank found Iris, he brought her to the barn. It's dark now, so he's holding a lantern out in front of himself. He ushered her inside with a nod of his head. She's still upset. Her eyes are red and she's tired, trudging her feet. She's been tearful all afternoon, punishing herself with guilt and grief.

"Just check one more time. They often find their way home," Frank smiled at her.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

He pointed the lantern down to the end where Penny's stall is and nodded. She smiled excitedly, took the lantern and rushed to Penny's stall. He smiled after her. It's all worth it, what he's given up, to see her smile again.

Her scream broke him free from his musings and he rushed to her. His smile is ripped from his face at what he saw.

The lamb is in its stall. But dead. It's covered in blood, slaughtered, torn apart.

Iris is crying hard and he turned her away, into his chest. Pulling her into him, comforting her, putting his arms tightly around her. He said nothing as there's nothing he can say. He's shocked himself at the level of cruelty Walter had descended to.

He gritted his teeth at the sight of the poor lamb. He's so angry at the needless cruelty.

He cursed to himself, thinking that he should have checked first before bringing her here. _I should have known better than to blindly trust a Storey!_

-

Late that night he tells her that he thought, no that he _knew_ it was Walter who took and killed Penny. How Walter was using her to get to him. All because of this stupid vendetta against him that the Storeys have. He doesn't tell her of the deal he tried to make.

She'd not said anything to him. Just nodded and smiled sadly. She touched her hand to his and told him to please not do anything rash in revenge. She told him she's seen enough blood.

He nodded sadly and promised he'll not retaliate.

He vehemently told her to stay away from Walter. To never put herself in a situation where she'll be alone with him. To run, and come and find him straight away. She promised.

He truly hated that she's being dragged into this mess.


	4. Farewell My Lovely

Frank went out early the next day. He'd dug the grave under the big old oak tree at the edge of the wheat field, just like she'd asked him to. The sad remains of the lamb are buried there.

He stood back as she neared. A small posey of wildflowers was held tightly in her hands. They exchange small smiles, hers of thank you, his of sympathy as she walked past him to kneel at the small grave. He waited silently behind her as she knelt and placed flowers on the grave.

Frank gripped the handle of the spade tightly, turning this knuckles white as Iris knelt at the grave.

He's angry. He's angry with Walter for using Iris to try to get to him. He's angry with himself for letting things go this far. _She needs protecting._ _I'm the only one who can do that._ He needed to deal with Walter. And if talking doesn't work, well, he'd do whatever it takes to get the message sunk in. When he'd given her that lamb, she'd become his responsibility, just as surely as the lamb he'd given her was hers.

He gritted his teeth and made a silent promise to her. He wouldn't let her become upset like this again. She's shed too many tears now. He'll do whatever it took now to keep her happy and safe, he didn't care what the cost would be.

-

Iris is helping Connie as she tried on Aunt Maud's wedding dress. A happy distraction. She thought it's lovely, but asked if it'll be bad luck as Henry has seen it already.

"I don't believe in luck!" Connie answered.

Iris sighed and headed back out to the fields. She's the only one left with no one now. Mrs Reeves had her Martin and Farmer Finch. Connie had her Henry and Joyce had her husband. She thought that if only Walter Storey wasn't such a bully, maybe she'd give in to his constant pestering. She shook her head to herself, no, he's too much like his father. And they're both creepy bullies that made her skin crawl.

She doesn't like the way they won't let the vendetta between them and Frank go. She can see how they're using her now, she didn't like this. They're using her friendship with Frank to push him into doing something stupid. She's not sure yet what that will be though. She just wished they would leave Frank alone, she doesn't want to see him hurt. She amended her earlier thought. She isn't alone, she has Frank. She'll need to be careful, to keep away from Walter and his father, and to protect Frank as best as she could.

-

Iris was back at the field now. She saw Walter talking to the other lads that work the Storey farm and she desperately tried to walk past him without him seeing her, but it didn't work.

"Where've you been Iris?" he asked.

"Walking out. Mr Finch said it was alright."

"It's alright, I'm not cross. I've got a special job for you." He tapped her with the small sack he's holding. She just wanted to run from his fake niceties. "Over at our barn I've put some rat poison down. Should have done it's job by now." _Oh god, he wants me to collect the dead rats!_ She knows what he's up to. Picking on her to get at Frank again.

"I don't think I can," she shook her head, not wanting to go along with his plan.

"It's easier than digging, it's more like you. Delicate." _What? He's mad_ , she thought.

She desperately looked around for help, she pointed over at Joyce. "Maybe Joyce could help?"

"It's your special job," he cut her off. He handed her the sack. He's getting too close now, leaning into her. _Where's Frank?_ She closed her eyes and leant away from him.

"I'll drop round after. Make sure you're alright."

She'd rather he didn't come check in on her. She really doesn't want to be alone with him. It's bad enough here in the fields with others around. _Please Frank, where are you?_

She looked back slightly and saw that Walter was standing there, watching her. It made her skin crawl.

She walked slowly back to the farm, to the barn. Reluctant to get there, to find the dead rats. More scared of what will happen when Walter came later to check on her.

-

"Frank!" She smiled happily, so relieved to see him. He's lugging a pile of wood from within one of the messy storage sheds.

He placed the wood into a nearby hay bale. "All on your own?" he asked, returning her smile with one of his. _She shouldn't be alone._

"Walter sent me," she looked down and kicked an imaginary rock.

 _Ah. Walter._ Frank could see that she wasn't happy. She fidgeted with the small hessian sack she held. He raised an eyebrow in query.

"Collecting dead rats," she scrunched her nose unhappily.

Frank sighed. _Bloody Walter!_ "Well I'll take care of it. I'm a dab hand with vermin," _especially those of the two legged variety_ he added silently to himself. He held his hand out for her sack. She didn't hand it over though.

"But what if he comes to check on me? He said he would," she's not happy, she didn't want to cause trouble. _The less Walter and Frank meet, the better_ she thought. She should really just get the rats herself. She's not sure what to do, torn between protecting Frank from Walter and not wanting to do the horrible job.

"You get back to the girls, I'll be done before he gets here." He took her sack which she finally let go of, her mind made up for her then.

She smiled at him and thanked him, happily going back. _I should have known that Frank would know what to do_ she thought.

Frank clenched the sack tightly. He hoped Walter showed up soon. He's fed up with him bullying the girls, especially Iris, just to get a rise out of him. And when he does show up, then he'll be ready. Seemed that the only language that boy understood was violence and intimidation. _So be_ _it_ , he thought.

-

Frank didn't have to wait long. He heard Walter stomping cockily up to the barn. Heard him stop at the doorway. Frank smiled at his surprise. Walter was expecting Iris. Frank clenched his jaw, a snarl on his face, his fists tightened. He's already angry, all the old and new reasons to hate the Storeys stoked his anger up. The thought of what would have happened to Iris if she'd been alone here to meet Walter instead of him doesn't bear thinking of. That last thought set his temper to boiling. He's ready. He turned round to face him. His angry smirk greeting Walter.

-

"This ends now!" Frank punctuated each word with his finger, pointing down at the prone Walter Storey. Frank had let his temper run rampant and the beating he'd given Walter was terrible. The lad was a mess, coughing and clutching his side, ribs probably broken, a swollen face, nose broken and a black eye. Frank was panting, leaning on the side railing, but he's standing tall, towering over his downed opponent. He's bloody knuckles on his right hand, scrapes on the other and some bruising on his forehead and cheek where he'd taken a few hits. But otherwise he's unscathed. Frank had used all the dirty, sneaky moves that Dennis had shown him and that he'd learnt himself while growing up. His brother had also told him about Walter's fighting style from when he'd boxed with Finch's son. Frank had evened that score out today, and some. He walked away and left Walter where he lay.

 _How fitting_ , Frank thought, Walter lying in the same place his father was after Dennis had beat the shit out of him. He hoped that this would be the end of it. _Hopefully Walter and his father would get the message._

-

Iris finally saw Frank coming into the field. He'd taken so long that he'd missed lunch, but she'd saved him some as a thank you for dealing with the horrible task that Walter had set her earlier.

She happily ran towards him, smiling. "Did you get them all? The rats?" she asked him as they meet.

"Yea, I got them," _especially a very large one_ Frank thought to himself.

"You missed lunch," she held some food out towards him, neatly wrapped in her embroidered hanky. He reached out with his bloodied hand. He'd wrapped a rag round his knuckles hastily.

"You're hurt!" She took his hand to try and get a better look.

 _Her hands are so soft and gentle_ he thought. He didn't want them soiled by his brutish ones and he pulled away, suddenly unsure of what he'd just done. He knew that she wouldn't approve of him losing his temper like that.

"Yea, I tripped," he tried his best at lying but knew she'd see through him. "The...er...state they keep that barn in…" a half hearted attempt.

"It was Walter wasn't it? You've been fighting!" _She knew_ , as he knew she would. _She's not stupid, I'm the stupid one for thinking she'd fall for my half arsed lie._

He sighed. "It's old scores Iris," he shook his head and sighed again, "it's nothing to do with you." _Not entirely true._ It hadn't started being about her, but now it's also partially about her. He wished he could tell her the rest, but there's too many other people's secrets wrapped together with his truth for him to reveal anything.

"I'm not stupid Frank!" She's angry now. Why would Frank blatantly lie to her? She didn't want to think of what could happen to him now.

"Look, Walter Storey won't be bothering you again." He knows she's not stupid. He can't stand all the lies and half truths he's having to feed her. He hated what he's had to do, all because Walter wouldn't see sense and leave her be. He walked away reluctantly, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

She watched him walk off. _Something didn't feel right._ She headed back to the barn to check what had happened.

-

She reached the barn just in time to see Walter stagger out and head off to the farmhouse. He's holding his side, his face is bloodied and he has a massive black eye and a bloody nose. She hoped that he's ok, but a small part of her smiled that Frank did that. Frank who, when everyone mentioned the fight brewing between him and Walter, was completely discounted as he was the older, smaller man.

She's scared for Frank though. Vernon Storey won't let this drop lightly, even if Frank thought it's ended. She knew that much. The father is far worse than his son. Neither Storeys have an ounce of Frank's kindness, honour or humanity. She hoped Frank won't be forced to leave. If he does, then she'd have no-one. Iris is so very scared.

-

Walking back to the farm he's with the rest of the land girls, but no Iris. She had not returned out to the fields. He'd not blamed her.

They heard a howl from the barn and went running towards it. Vernon was crying, holding his son. Walter was dead. Frank froze.

"It was him! He's killed my boy!" Vernon pointed straight at him. "You won't get away with this. Not like your brother did!"

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Frank swallowed. He looked around desperately.

Connie looked at him and whispered "Frank?"

He backed away slowly. Then turned and ran.

-

Iris headed slowly back to the farmhouse. She hoped Frank was there. She'd tried avoiding him, but it hadn't worked. She missed him. She sighed. She knew she should have dealt with the rats herself. She's filled with guilt. She should go and find him, she desperately hoped that maybe he'd already be back at the farmhouse.

It's just Farmer Finch in the kitchen. "Have I missed supper?" she asked, wondering where everyone else is.

"No," Finch answered, "Connie's out, and Martin's…" he shrugged.

"Do you want me to make us something?" she asked.

"I was just going to make some sandwiches, but if you insist," he smiled at her.

"Where's Mr Tucker?" She asked as she happily started preparing some sandwiches.

Finch sighed. "Frank?" he pauses, he didn't really want to be the one to tell her, knowing how close those two were. "Has no one told you?"

"Told me what?" she didn't like the sound of that. She stopped what she's doing and looked at Farmer Finch. _Was Frank hurt? Injured? Oh god, worse?_

Finch sighed again. "Walter's... dead. It was Frank. Vernon found him in his barn." _What!!?_

"But I saw Walter, walking away." Iris frowned.

"Frank must have gone back to finish him off."

 _No. Frank wouldn't do that. He'd fight, yes, but not go back to deliberately kill._ She shook her head and started to cry, sobbing. _No! Not Frank! He wouldn't._

-

He couldn't face her. Face the shame and accusation in her eyes, so he'd ran straight from the farm and handed himself in without seeing her first. _She had to forget him._ His brother Dennis would be disappointed with him too, for a job half done. Walter Storey was gone, dead, but Vernon was still there to harass those that Dennis had tasked him to look out for.

He hated walking through the village, everyone looking at him, at his bloodied knuckles. They probably already knew what he'd done, the speed gossip traveled in this place. He tried hiding his hand, walking quicker. He'd muddied the Tucker name for good now. He stood outside the police station, looked up at the lamp, took a deep breath and entered.


	5. Episide 5 - Last Days of Summer

Frank thought that he'd be moved soon, from the local police station to somewhere else, God knows where. Half of him wished he'd be moved soon, so that Iris wouldn't see him like this. _A mess._ The other half of him hoped Iris would visit him in jail before then, so he can see her sweet face one last time and say goodbye. He's glad Walter is dead. That way he won't hurt her anymore. But Vernon is still out there. His fists clench tightly at the thought of that man.

-

Iris is at Walter's funeral. Listening to Vernon Storey. He's angry. Angry at Frank.

Iris didn't know what to think. No, that's a lie, she did, but she's the only one here that thinks it. _I know that Frank wasn't a killer._ She thought that the only possible explanation is that it was all a bad accident. She knew Frank and Walter had fought, that was a truth, a decision that she could understand Frank taking. But for him to deliberately kill in cold blood? _No. Never._

"If you ask me, Frank Tucker is cut from the same cloth as his brother." Iris flinched as she hears Mrs Gulliver speak loudly, from the pew in front. Everyone had made their minds up already. Frank was already judged and off to the hangman. She froze and held her breath at that thought. Having to swallow down a sob. Joyce, sitting next to her, must have seen something, as she reached over and squeezed Iris's hand.

-

Outside, everyone is congratulating the vicar on a good service. Iris hung back, with Joyce.

"It's so sad," Iris said. Not meaning the funeral at all.

"And you think you know someone?" Joyce said.

 _Something just didn't feel right_ Iris thought. She saw Vernon Storey standing at Walter's grave. _I'll go and talk to him. Maybe he knew something?_ It was a slim chance, but she had to do something. She went to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Joyce asked.

"To offer my condolences," replied Iris.

"You were friends with Frank Iris. Let Vernon be for now," Joyce said. _No, not 'were', she still was!_ She walked off to where Farmer Vernon stood.

She approached Vernon nervously. Not really sure what she was doing.

"Mr Storey? I wanted to offer my condolences," he didn't move. Iris tried something else.

"I'm sorry for what Frank Tucker did," she watched as Vernon flinched. "I thought he was decent," she lied.

Vernon smiled.

"You were wrong. A decent man wouldn't have left my son to die like some animal!" Iris took a step back. Vernon's anger reminding her of his son.

"Why did Frank have to go back?" Iris continued, testing.

That made Vernon turn round to her quickly. A funny look on his face. She couldn't quite pin it down. Shock, confusion, guilt? The strange look vanished, replaced by anger again.

"He'll be sorry that he did. When he hangs!"

Iris flinched, taking a step back in disbelief. Then turning and almost running away, back to Joyce.

"I need to go and see him. Frank." Iris whispered to Joyce. "Will you cover for me while I'm away. Please!"

Joyce nodded. "Just don't be too long."

-

Frank is summoned out of his cell and told to wait in a room, he's sat at a table with an empty chair opposite him. A sergeant watched over him. He guessed they want to question him again. He's staring down at the table, hunched over, wretched, hands clasped together in front of him on the table. He heard the door open and close, but didn't look up.

"Frank?" His head snapped up sharply. _Iris!_

He's torn. He's so happy that she's come to see him. But he hated that the last time she saw him was like this. A condemned, broken man. He wanted her to forget about him. _I'm not worth it._

He looked down again, at his hands on the table. He clenched and gripped them nervously. Ashamed that she's seeing him like this, here. He tried to hide his torn and scabbed knuckles. Proof of his guilt.

She sat down opposite him, he sneaked a glance. She's looking down to the side, not looking at him. He looked back down. _She's made her mind up too_ , he thought.

"You let me down," she finally spoke, sadly and so quietly that he only just heard her.

She looked up and he caught her eyes. He can see her hurt, sad eyes. He can't speak, scared of what he'll say.

"Thought you were different."

Frank looked away again, down at his nervously fidgeting hands.

"I just lost my temper," he offered up to her, not an excuse, but he's nothing else to give her. He looked down sadly.

"Sorry," he added. One small word, but it doesn't cover everything he's sorry for.

She needs to understand. To see if he really is the cold-blooded killer as everyone has made their mind up that he is. _Or if…_

She looked at him...

"So why did you go back?" she asked quietly.

Frank looked up at her sharply. A query on his face. Iris held her breath. She knew she has to ask the next question, but is so scared of what his answer will be.

"To finish him off?" she asked quietly.

Frank blinked, he sat up straight, his slouch gone.

"I didn't go back," she saw the confusion on his face.

"But you must have," she continued. She frowned and looked away, confused but relieved. _I just knew something wasn't right_ she thought.

"What are you talking about?" Frank is confused. _He didn't go back. What did she mean?_

She looked back up at Frank again. He's staring at her, wondering what she's meaning. But she's no time to explain, she needs to go and find out the truth.

"I need to speak to Mr Storey," she started gathering her things. _The sooner I find out the truth, the sooner that Frank is released!_ She knows now that he's innocent! She knew her trust wasn't misplaced. Not like everyone else had told her it was!

"Iris!" Frank was scared, he didn't want her anywhere near that man, and he wanted to know what she meant by her last words. He didn't want her getting hurt because of him. He has to stop her doing something stupid. Not while he's locked up and can't help! He looked down, he angrily shook his head.

"I have to! I can't let you…" she's cut off, stopped from saying those horrible words by Frank's angry voice.

"None of this is helping right now," she snapping her gaze back at him, "None of this is gonna stop what they have in store for me!" He banged the table in anger. _She mustn't be hurt._ He has to make her see that his fate is sealed.

The sergeant watching them 'ahems' at Frank. He'd forgotten where he was in his desperation to stop Iris.

Frank sighed.

"Just forget about me, alright," he said quietly, looking at her, pleading with her. He then looked down, not wanting to look at her. Not wanting her to see him like this.

 _No! I won't. I refuse!_ She needed him to understand that all is not lost. That, she knew the truth now. _He's not guilty._ _I just needed to prove it somehow._

Iris took a deep breath. Deciding to confide in him before she rushed off.

"Walter was alive after the fight," she looked at him, waiting for his reaction to that.

His head snapped up. He looked at her. Shock on his face. He understood now.

"I need to find out what happened!" She stood up. She's gone, she'd run out of the door before he could ask more.

Frank is stunned into silence by her revelation. She's given him hope! He sat back in his chair. Not slumped forward in shame as before. But at what cost. He frowned.

-

Iris ran all the way back to the farmhouse. She got changed out of her good black clothing, throwing it down on the floor in anger. Anger at what she thinks Vernon must have done to poor Frank because of his stupid vendetta. She got dressed in her dungarees and ran out to find Joyce.

-

Joyce was in the potato field. She ran up to her and begged for more time off.

"You've only just got back!" Joyce didn't understand. _I'm the only hope for Frank._ She needed to go!

"Please! I'll go instead of having lunch!" Iris pleaded.

"I think you should just forget about it Iris."

 _No! Never!_ She needs to save Frank.

"Is that a yes?" she pleaded again…

Joyce nodded.

"Thank you!" Iris didn't stop to see Joyce's response, she ran off to the Storey farmhouse to find Vernon Storey.

-

Iris knocked on the farmhouse door. No answer. She tried the handle. _Open!_ She crept inside, shouting "Mr Storey!" to see if he's there. Again, no answer.

She went into the front room. The rug looked out of place. There's a rug shaped patch on the floor over there, away from where the rug is now. She went over to investigate. Lifted a corner up. Glass fragments. _From a bottle?_ She lifted one up to look closer. _Blood!_ She quickly picked all the glass up, all the pieces she can find and put them in her hanky.

She's about to shove it all in her pocket when she heard something. She spun round.

_Vernon Storey!_

He snatched her hankie and the pieces of glass fall out, onto the floor. He knew what she's found out. He lunged at her, she jumped back, knocking the telephone over. She gets him to confess. He is stopped from grabbing at her by the voice of the operator calling from the fallen phone. She has heard everything! Vernon fled. But not before vowing to find her.

-

She's impatient, waiting for the police to arrive. Wanting to get to Frank as soon as possible. They took so long, collecting all the evidence from the house. They take her back to the station. Not to see Frank, as she'd hoped, but sit her in a room and get her to explain everything that she'd done and heard. They spend ages questioning her about everything.

She's so close now. She wondered where Frank was, if they've told him what's going on.

They finally told her she can go. She shook her head. _No. Not without Frank!_ They tell her that they need to complete all the paperwork first before he's released. But agree to her seeing him in the meantime. She's sent into a room. The same one she saw Frank in last time.

She waited. Her foot tapped impatiently. She heard the door open! _Frank!_ He's in handcuffs. Her vision blurs at that sight. His cuffs are removed and he's ushered into the room. All but pushed into the seat opposite her. She has to get her hankie out and wipe her eyes.

Frank is sat opposite her. He sat taller, not slouching or fidgeting with his hands this time. They're instead up on the table between them. He's itching to grab her hands, to pull her in for a hug after what she did for him, but the sergeant is watching, hawk like.

He's smiling at her. Someone has told him she guessed. _He knows!_ She sobbed. Frank leant forwards. He lifted a hand towards her, but stopped himself at the last minute. She looked up at him. It's her that's fidgeting with her hands now, twisting her hankie. He waited for her to speak.

She didn't know where to start. She took a deep breath.

"Police asked me if I knew where Mr Storey went," she sniffed, "I mean, why would he have told me?" she looked up at Frank. He's smiling at her. The sight of him happy causes her to sob again.

"And they say I'm daft!"

Frank huffed at that, shaking his head and smiling. He looked back at her. Looking her directly in the eyes.

"You're not daft!" He placed his hands flat on the table in front of him, as near as he could get to her without actually touching. His posture is open and relaxed.

"They said that the operator heard everything," she paused, her eyes swimming with tears.

"I thought I was a goner," she sobbed and looked down, tears pouring out now.

Frank leant over, lifting his hands up, wanting to reach for her, but seeing the desk sergeant eyeing him, he instead placed them flat on the table again.

"I didn't know what he was…," she shook her head, not wanting to think on it.

"I am happy," she changed back to happier thoughts, of Frank being free. She's still crying though, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me…?" she looked down and away from him. Embarrassed.

Frank didn't hesitate this time, to hell with their watcher he thought.

"Hey, hey, no need for that," he said.

He reached over and took her fidgeting hands in one of his and squeezed.

"It's the shock, that's all," he reassured her.

Iris nodded and took a deep breath, looking back up, seeing him smiling at her, feeling this warm hand over hers.

"Did I do enough?" she asked, suddenly scared that all her work would be for naught and they wouldn't let him go.

He sighed happily and reached over with his other hand, this time taking one of hers in each of his and squeezing them to get her to look up at him again.

She looked up to see his wide smiling face beaming at her, and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Iris Dawson, I think you've saved my life!"

They laugh happily together, hands clasped, she can feel a blush spreading on her face.

Frank sneaks a sideways glance at the desk sergeant. _Even he's smiling!_ Frank laughed heartily at that. He smiled at Iris, _my brave girl!_

-

She's outside the police station waiting for him. They'd not let her wait in the station. So she paced along the pavement, wringing her hands. Waiting. She knew she's getting funny looks, but she doesn't care.

The door has opened and closed so many times now, but not for Frank. The town hall clock tells her she's only been waiting an hour, but it felt like years.

Once more the door opened. _Frank!_ She ran towards him. Stopping just short of where he's standing. She touched his hand lightly with her fingers. Checking if he's real.

"Frank…?" A query on her face. "Are you free? Properly free? No charges?"

"Yes Iris," he chuckled. "Free. All charges dropped. Thanks to you," he smiled down at her. Catching her hands in his and squeezing them tightly.

"Come on, let's get back."

-

When they get back to the farmhouse she got the kettle on the hob, boiling some hot water and getting a bath ready for him.

She chatters to him happily while the kettle boils, telling him about the goings on that he's missed while incarcerated. He smiled, watching her flit and fuss around him. Fetching the tin bath in and getting towels and soap ready for him. She'd even left her old dressing gown out for him. She held it up, saying that it's at least five sizes too big for her, so it should fit him ok.

She then pushed a plate of food and a bottle of ale in front of him. She sat opposite him and watched him eat. She chattered away some more. When he finished this food to her satisfaction, she left him to bathe and clean, waiting in the living room for him to ascend to his room to dress.

She went into the kitchen while he did so, gathering up his dirty clothes to wash and to drag the bath out, empty it and replace it on its hook in the pantry. She then waited in the kitchen for him to return from his room.

He came back down, seeing that she'd gathered the first aid kit and was sitting at the table waiting for him. Her fingers were nervously fiddling with a frayed edge of a bandage while waiting.

He finally entered the kitchen and smiled at her sitting there. She smiled back, telling him to please sit and she began checking over the wounds on his knuckles and face. Cleaning and patching him up to her own satisfaction, as she said that she didn't trust the police medics to do so properly.

He happily submitted to her fussing. Smiling at her as she concentrated on his hands, gently pulling them this way and that to make sure she hadn't missed any small cut or graze. He watched as she stood to tend to the grazes on his head and face. She was very close to him, concentrating on his face, she tilted it up by using her hand under his chin. He wondered if she realised he was holding his breath as she did so, if she noticed how he had to grip the table's edge to stop himself from placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He's so happy to be back, but tired from the stress. He's slowly relaxing because of her gentle ministrations, her healing touch. He sighed again, causing her to ask if she'd hurt him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm just a bit tired Iris," He smiled up at her.

"All done Frank," she announced, stepping away to tidy up the first aid kit. He felt the lack of her closeness keenly.

-

The others start filtering back from the fields now. He replied happily to all of their 'welcome back's and politely answered their queries of how he was. They all sat round the table enjoying dinner together. Farmer Finch even produced a bottle of his famous carrot whiskey to toast Frank's return and Iris's bravery in making it so. He was happy to be part of their 'put-together' family, but he wondered to himself when it would just be him and Iris once more.

He smiled as he made a plan to ask Iris to read to him later tonight. An excuse to have her all to himself again.

-

Later that night in their sanctum, in the barn, she quietly told Frank the full truth of what she'd done for him. What had happened when she'd gone to the Storey farmhouse.

She'd confessed that she'd never believed he'd gone back to kill Walter, that he couldn't have killed him in cold blood like that. She knew it wasn't in his nature, but no one would believe her, none of them knowing him as well as she did. All they saw was the Tucker name, blackening his character. But she just knew something wasn't right.

She quietly told him what Vernon Storey had promised her. He'd been angry at that, his temper rising. He'd shouted that he wouldn't let him harm her! But he'd not been angry long, not when he saw her flinch at his raised voice. He didn't want to be that man, causing her to be scared of him. He'd not be another Vernon Storey.

He'd sighed and hugged her, apologising profusely for letting his temper get the better of him again. Explaining that he wasn't angry with her, he was just deathly scared of losing her.

He told her he'd not promise to never shout again, that being an impossible thing to do, but he did promise to do his best to tamp down his temper around her.

She accepted both his apology and promise happily.

He'd took her fidgeting hands in his, a sure tell that she was nervous or worried about something. He'd told her he wasn't going to do anything stupid again, thinking she was worried that he was planning to find and beat Vernon like he did his son.

She'd nodded and shyly told him that she knew that now, she trusted him.

She whispered that she only felt safe near him now, after Vernon's threat towards her.

He told her not to worry, to stick close to him if it made her feel safer. She asked if he'd mind? No, of course not! After all, who could complain at having a pretty girl hanging around, certainly not him he laughed. She had smiled and blushed at that, laughing with him, promising that she would be no trouble.

She didn't tell him that she was also scared that he'd leave... She was scared of Vernon Storey returning, yes, but she was deathly scared that Frank would leave her. Knowing how he liked to travel from farm to farm, from job to job.

-

She never strayed far from Frank over the next few weeks until Connie's wedding. The others knew to look for one if they were searching for the other, as they'd never be far apart.

-

On the morning of the wedding, her and Frank walk to the church together. After the few weeks that they'd spent in each other's company, they'd fallen into an easy, happy routine around each other. They walked along closely, but not touching, happily chatting about everything and nothing. She sat with Frank, a pew all to themselves in the small village church.

She's got so used to his company now, she really doesn't know what she would do without him.

She's scared of Storey, that he'll come back. But her greater, unvoiced, fear is that she doesn't want Frank to leave.

Her mind is working desperately now, thinking of some way to ask him if he's going to stay or not. She chickens out in the end, opting for the safer question of what to do about Vernon Storey.

"What if he _does_ come back for me?" She asked quietly.

"Well if he does, I'll be there won't I?"

She looked up quickly at that. "You'll stay?" She asked, smiling, hopeful.

"Yes Iris...," he reached out and gently covered her nervously fidgeting hands with one of his, stilling them. He looked directly at her. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He squeezed her hands to emphasise this.

She's so relieved. She smiled widely, shyness making her drop her head, but he can see her wide, happy smile.

He picked up the hymn book in front of them.

"I saw you reading the words in here," he said, handing her the book.

She took it.

"Might have done, or I might have just known the songs." He chuckled and shook his head at her.

They sit and chat happily while the register is being signed by the newlyweds.

Frank mentioned that Lady Hoxley had cornered him outside while she'd gone to speak to Joyce earlier, as they'd all been gathered outside, waiting to be let into the church. He told her that he'd been summoned for an interview up at the Manor House tomorrow morning, but not been told what it was about.

"You'd think she'd leave it a day or so," he shook his head, frowning. "Means I can't get too drunk tonight."

He leant in conspiratorially, "Don't want to go up to see her Ladyship tomorrow with a hangover do I?"

She giggled at that. She knew that he'd wanted to get drunk tonight to properly celebrate his escape from the noose. This would have been the first opportunity he'd had to let off steam after being released from the station.

For the photo outside, Iris turned down the offer to stand at the front, next to Martin and Mrs Reeves. 'I'm happy here thanks' she shyly said to Connie. She smiled at Frank. He's happily smiling down at her too.

"Smile please!" The photographer snaps them out of their shared gaze.

-

Iris lined up with all the other single girls behind Connie as she got ready to throw her bouquet. It landed straight in her hands. They all congratulated her, Connie nudged her, winked at her saying 'you're next eh?' which caused Iris to blush.

-

There is no wedding dance/dinner, after the ceremony at the church. The couple decided that they wanted to 'get on with their marriage', which was met with several ribald remarks. But Farmer Finch said there'd be a round on him at the local, to toast the married couple.

One round had turned into many. Iris sat, rapt as Finch and Frank told tales of their youth in the village. Each competing as to the outrageousness of their stories. Iris had never laughed so much in her life.

Frank's not drunk, but a tad tipsy, causing him to be freer with his affection she noted, he touched her hand and arm more than usual, which brought blushes to her cheeks, and caused some elbow nudging from others.

They join in with the jovial singing, songs that made her blush furiously, which had then caused more laughter.

Slowly their party had reduced until it was just the two of them. They sat together quietly, safe in each other's company. She tiredly leaned her head against his side and he put his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed happily.

Neither had realised how late it was until 'last orders' was called.

They walked back to the farmhouse together. She tightly clutched the bouquet, feeling merry and warm. Something had changed between them, shifted. She's shyer with Frank now. Unsure of him. Just as he's unsure of her. They'd quietly said goodnight in the corridor outside their rooms, they'd paused, wanting to say something, but not sure what.

-

The morning after, the bouquet of flowers are sat in a vase on the kitchen window sill, where she'd put them last night. There'd been lots of 'you're next' comments yesterday. She looked up from them, to see Frank outside in the yard, he'd just left, on his way to see Lady Hoxley. He turned back and waved, she waved and smiled back.

She looked back at the beautiful flowers and smiled at them too. Thinking on what the tradition of that caught bouquet meant.


End file.
